


Wounded on the Wounded Coast

by Earlgreyer



Series: Smut and Nonsense [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Feelings, French Kissing, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Love, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Porn with minimal Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-21 14:17:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4832285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earlgreyer/pseuds/Earlgreyer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke is wounded, Anders gets handsy, Fenris gets jealous, antics ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AllThingsWeird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllThingsWeird/gifts).



> As usual, I'm not completely satisfied with this but when am I ever? So I'm throwing it out there and I hope you like it.

“Y’don’t have to baby me Fen. I could’ve walked on my own.” Fenris pulled Hawke’s arm further along his shoulders and tightened the grip around his waist. “You are barely standing upright as it is Hawke. You’ve lost a lot of blood on the walk back.”

Garrett’s head bobbed forward and snapped back up. “M’fine Fen. Just a little woozy. Just need some sleep. ” Fenris let out a disgusted snort. “You need more than sleep. We are almost to the clinic. Stay with me a bit longer Garrett.”

“Gonna stay with you forever Fen.” For all his strength Fenris was having more difficulty keeping Garrett upright with each step. Relief and dread flooded through him as they rounded the corner and Anders’ clinic came into view. He was worried about the amount of blood that Garrett had lost so they were actually heading to ask for help from the Abomination.

Fenris half walked half dragged Hawke the final few steps before he settled him firmly against his hip and forced the clinic door open. “Mage! Hawke needs help!”

Anders’ head snapped up as the door slammed against the wall and Fenris could see him taking in the scene at his door. They were covered in blood and Fenris knew that Hawke looked too pale and he wasn’t even attempting to hold himself up anymore. Anders excused himself from his current patient and motioned for one of the assistants to take over. He sped across the room and never taking his eyes from Garrett snapped to Fenris “What happened?”

“Smugglers. They attacked us as we were returning from the Wounded Coast. One got lucky and his sword slipped in under Hawke’s guard. He has a deep stab wound in the side and he’s lost a lot of blood.” Anders ducked under Hawke’s other arm and he and Fenris gently eased him a few feet further into the clinic depositing him on an empty cot.

The healer flew across the room gathering potions and bandages and yelled to his assistant, “No more patients today. Send everyone else home. I’ll see them tomorrow.” He moved back to Hawke’s side and gently lifted his head to give him a potion. “Hawke, I need you to drink this.”

Garrett’s eyes weren’t focusing well and Fenris wasn’t sure he’d heard or understood what the mage had said. Outwardly he tried to remain calm even if inwardly he was a worried wreck. Anders lowered his mouth next to Hawke’s ear and whispered “Hawke, drink this, please. Otherwise I’ll have to pour two down your throat and hope that enough gets in you to make a difference.”

Hawke seemed to have heard some of what was said. He blinked trying to focus and gave the remainder of his energy to helping drink down the potion. Then he passed out. Anders gently laid him back on the cot and began to remove his armor. “What were the two of you doing taking on smugglers by yourselves? What were you thinking? Never mind. Obviously you weren’t thinking, as usual. You WILL be the death of him Fenris. You know that. Right?”

Fenris said nothing although he wanted to slam the mage against the wall. Hawke needed help and right now the best source for that was Anders. “I need to get a look at the wound.” Fenris helped Anders to remove Hawke’s armor so he could assess the entry point.

“The potion stopped the bleeding but it wasn’t enough to close the wound completely or replenish the blood lost in the process of you dragging him across half of Kirkwall. I’ll stitch the wound and watch him to make sure he doesn’t get worse. I won’t risk giving him another potion with him unconscious. We don’t want him breathing the liquid instead of ingesting it. He’ll have to stay here overnight.”

Fenris shot him a scathing look. “Then I’m staying as well.” Anders looked furious. “I’ll send word to you if anything happens. Otherwise you can just come back in the morning.”

Fenris growled and leaned across Hawke until his nose was an inch from Anders. “I. Will. Be. Staying.”

Anders didn’t flinch but eventually leaned away and said “Fine but stay out of my way.” and he gestured across the room to a few benches placed against the wall. “Go over there and wait. I need to clean the wound and you are filthy. I don’t need you adding additional dirt into the mix.”

Fenris glared again but got up and slowly walked across the room and threw himself onto one of the benches, keeping a close eye on Anders.


	2. Chapter 2

Fenris tried to be patient and keep his temper in check for Hawke’s sake, but Anders was making it difficult. To his mind Anders was doing a lot of unnecessary touching of Hawke and everything possible to keep Fenris away, coming up with more creative reasons why he needed to be anywhere but next to Garrett.

He felt that he had done an admirable job of maintaining his calm so far, but then Anders crossed a line when he attempted to give Hawke a bath.

“Stop mage!” Anders’ head snapped around to look at Fenris. “Don’t even think about it. I’ve had enough of you putting your hands all over him. I will not allow your further groping.”

Anders looked like he was about to argue but Fenris growled. “If you continue this unnecessary fondling I will pick him up right now and carry him home; to _our_ home, where he can recover without your pawing.”

Anders sneered. “You wouldn’t do that. It would reopen the wound and you know it.”

Fenris poured every ounce of his anger into his voice, “My only other choice would be to kill you and although it would bring _me_ great pleasure I am fairly certain Hawke would oppose that. So it seems that your only viable option is to desist.”

The healer straightened to his full and formidable height.   “The wound could become infected if I don’t clean around the stitched area.” Fenris stalked across the room and although he was significantly shorter than Anders he had enough rage aimed at the mage to be incredibly intimidating. “Then I will bathe him.” And he held out his hand for the cloth.

Anders seemed to finally know when he pushed too far and handed over the rag. Fenris glared at him until he backed off a few steps. He rolled up his sleeves and dipped the cloth into the water.

Sitting on the edge of the cot and starting at the wound area he gently wiped away the blood and grime. He looked at Garrett’s pale face and swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat. “Festis bei umo canavarum. If I had lost you today Hawke…” He couldn’t finish the thought.

Just then Garrett stirred, opening his eyes and looking around. He finally noticed Fenris and gave a weak smile. “Hi.” Fenris smiled back, relief flooding through him. “Hi? That’s so terribly eloquent Hawke.” Garrett closed his eyes and covered Fenris’ hand with his own. “I leave the pretty words to you love.” He felt Hawke squeeze his hand and watched a small smile crook the corner of his mouth. “You could continue with what you were doing. It felt very nice.”

Fenris chuckled. “As you wish.” He continued to wipe away the grime on Hawke’s chest and arms before rising to get a clean cloth and fresh basin of water to wash his face.

Once Anders knew that Hawke was awake he insisted on feeding him another potion but Fenris stayed close and the mage was definitely less handsy than before. At that point Hawke tried to get out of the cot but both Fenris and Anders insisted he lay back down.

Anders was adamant, “You need to stay here overnight Hawke. I want to keep an eye on you.” Fenris snorted “Yeah. I’ll bet.” under his breath.

Anders ignored him and Hawke looked at the pair questioningly. “Are you two fighting again?” Anders turned to Fenris, “You can go home. No need for you to stay.”

Fenris was about to protest when Hawke’s hand shot out and grabbed him. “Stay. Don’t go.” He looked pleadingly at Fenris who squeezed his hand in response. “I will not be going anywhere. Don’t worry.” And he turned a scowl on Anders that spoke volumes.

Anders looked furious but conceded defeat and said “I will be in the back if you need anything Hawke. Just yell, I’ll be able to hear you. I will check on you later.” He turned and walked to the other side of the clinic and through a door leading to his sleeping area.

Fenris visibly relaxed and sat on the edge of the cot still holding Garrett’s hand. “How are you feeling?” Hawke shuffled a bit and grimaced. “Well, I’m not dead, but I _am_ stiff and the wound site is pretty sore. But I’ll be fine.” He squeezed Fenris’ hand and gave him a shy smile. “Thanks for saving me Fen. I’d be dead if you hadn’t been there.”

Fenris reached out and brushed away the stray lock of hair that had fallen across Garrett’s brow. “I will always be there Hawke. Why don’t you rest here while I clean up a bit? I was too worried to care about it before but parts of me are still coved in dirt and blood.”

Hawke nodded and Fenris stood and walk to the counter. He refilled the basin and reached between his shoulders to remove his shirt. He washed his face and hands and as he began washing his chest and arms he felt Garrett’s eyes on him.

He turned to look over his shoulder and felt a now familiar warmth spread through him at the sight of Garrett intently watching his every move. He knew that look. But Hawke was in no condition for…well, for that. The whole point of spending the night here was so that Hawke didn’t open his wound walking home.

Or was it? Fenris looked at the doorway that Anders had gone through. The more he thought about it the more he’d wager that this was just Anders' ploy to have Hawke to himself. After all, the mage had given Hawke two healing potions already and they should have been effective enough for him to get up and walk home on his own…Fenris started to get angry and thought about storming into the back room to throttle Anders. His irritated head ramblings were interrupted by Hawke.

“Fen you are scowling, Love. Is something wrong?” Fenris dropped the rag into the basin and turned, leaning back against the bench. He smoothed his features and took a deep calming breath, letting his eyes roam over Garrett’s bare chest.  He smiled seductively.  “Nothing is wrong Hawke”, he all but purred. He pushed off of the counter and moved to sit on the edge of the cot again.

“I felt you watching me.” He brushed his fingers through dark chest hair. “And I started to wonder…” He let his fingers follow the trail of hair lower across his abdomen, feeling Hawke begin to move into the touch.

“What did you wonder?” Garrett’s voice was a bit breathy and low. Fenris met his gaze. “I wondered just how much activity your wound could handle and how angry Anders would be if we pulled a few stitches…” Hawke smiled and grabbed Fenris’ arm, pulling him down on top of his chest. “I don’t care how angry he gets. I think we should find out just how much activity I can handle.”

Fenris chuckled and casually mentioned, “There are limits to what we can do anyway. Unless you know something in the clinic that will work as slick that isn’t going to cause nasty side effects.”

Garrett’s eyes twinkled as he looked around. A pleased grin spread across his face as he pointed to one of the shelves across the room. “There. The small green pot on the upper shelf. It contains a healing balm that Anders uses on frostbite. I’ve seen him applying it to patients’ hands and feet in the winter. It’s mostly animal fat with some scented oils mixed in to mask the smell.” Fenris cocked a brow, “Mostly? What else is in it?” Hawke shrugged. “I’m sure nothing bad. And we’re kind of without other options.”

Fenris stood and walked to the shelf, pulling down the pot and opening it. It looked OK. He brought it to his nose and took a tentative sniff. It smelled of lavender and something a bit medicinal but really it wasn’t that bad. He turned to see Hawke waggling his eyebrows and sliding to one side of the cot, patting the space next to him.

Fenris grabbed a blanket from another shelf and walked back to the cot squeezing in beside Garrett and throwing the cover over them. Hawke wrapped his arms around him and murmured “Thank you for saving my life today.”

Fenris positioned himself on his side, head propped up on one hand, his other lightly grazing along Garrett’s shoulder. “Thank you for not dying today.” He leaned over and kissed Garrett, softly at first and then more deeply, enjoying the feel of their tongues caressing and Hawke’s fingers digging into his back.

Fenris was the first to break the kiss. He gave Hawke a concerned look, “But if anything doesn’t feel good or if something really starts to hurt you have to tell me. OK? We can always wait until you are better.” Hawke smirked “Maybe _you_ can wait…” Fenris chuckled but looked him in the eye, “Seriously Garrett. Promise me that if anything is too much you will let me know. Your recovery is important to me.”

Garrett gave him a fond look and reached up to caress the side of his face. “Promise. Now how about helping me out of these pants?” He sighed melodramatically, “I’m wounded you know, and I believe I need some assistance.” Fenris grinned and was only too happy to accommodate.


	3. Chapter 3

Fenris dropped his leggings to the floor and slipped back onto the cot pressing himself against Hawke’s bare skin.  The man’s larger arms wrapped around him again pulling him close. They normally would take their time undressing each other, peppering kisses along bare skin as it was revealed, but given the small bed and their semi-public location they went for practical and shucked their cloths all at once. Fenris shoved his feet between Garrett’s legs. “Argh! Your toes are cold Fen.” Fenris let out a small chuckle.

He placed a hand on the side of Garrett’s face and leaned in to gently press their lips together. Hawke began lightly stroking his skin, brushing fingers across the small of his back sending little chills of pleasure through him. Garrett always seemed to know just how to touch him.

Fenris sighed and let his hand wander down Garrett’s neck and chest, traveling lower until he had his cock in his hand. He smiled as Hawke groaned softly when his fingers began lightly stroking him.   He nibbled at the edges of his lips and tried to move his other hand under Hawke’s head, finally letting out a small frustrated chuckle. “This is not going to be easy Hawke. There isn’t a whole lot of room to maneuver.”

Garrett grinned but his eyes were soft with desire, “We can manage Love.” He leaned in and nuzzled Fenris’ neck. “You should probably do all the work anyway…you know, I’m wounded. Here, let me move…” Fenris chuckled again as there was a bit more fumbling and Garrett almost kneed him in the balls before finally settling on his back beneath him. Fenris half sprawled across Hawke’s chest, one leg between both of his, and shook his head grinning. “Are you sure you wouldn’t rather wait until we were home?”

As an answer Garrett slid a hand down his back and across his ass, while the other hand slid up to his neck and pulled his head lower, their kiss sending waves of arousal through Fenris. He ran his hands across Hawke’s body, trying to touch every inch of uncovered skin, having received the message loud and clear…no waiting.

He gently rocked against Garrett’s leg pressing his cock against his thigh and kissed him hard; his other hand caressing down his back and over his hip, kneading his ass. He poured every ounce of relief and love that he felt into his touch, trying to say with his body what he couldn’t put into words. _I love you. I need you. I almost lost you and I would have died too. I can’t live without you._

He felt Garrett weave his fingers into his hair and an arm wraped around his waist pulling him up and across the hard body beneath him so that he was straddling his hips. They gently rocked back and forth stroking each other, lips and tongues caressing. Hawke’s hands moved down his back, dipping lower to knead his ass, brushing across his hot skin.

Fenris closed his eyes and stopped thinking about anything but how good Hawke’s hand felt. He kissed the edges of his mouth and slowly nipped across his jaw and behind his ear before biting the skin at the juncture of his neck and shoulder. Hawke moaned softly and bent his head back to allow Fenris better access.

They continued to kiss and caress and gently grind against each other, neither in any hurry until Garrett let his fingers lightly brush across Fenris' hole, immediately changing the tempo of their lovemaking. He moaned and pressed back against Hawke’s hand as their kissing became more tongue and teeth and less feathery light lips.

Fenris sat up and straddled Hawke, lightly rocking their cocks together.  Garrett’s hands ran across his chest, flicking his nipples and sending waves of pleasure through him. He brushed the tips of his fingers across Garrett’s lips and began lightly stroking their cocks together with his other hand. Fenris’ breathing went from light panting to shallow ragged breaths with each stroke and Garrett groaned, gripping his hips with strong fingers. There would probably be bruises there tomorrow but Fenris didn’t care.

Garrett licked at his fingertips and Fenris let his head drop backward between his shoulders. He wasn’t sure which was turning him on more; the way Garrett was sucking his fingers or the feel of their cocks in his fist, rubbing against each other. Fenris slowly brought his head forward and leaned down to kiss Hawke again, tongues licking and caressing.

Garrett let his hands fall back onto the pillow letting Fenris take control. Leaning over Hawke's body he nipped at his lips before slowly trailing kisses down his neck and chest and continuing lower over his abs. “You have a beautiful body Garrett. I love touching you.”

Garrett was breathing heavily but managed to pant out “I love being touched by you, Love. Please don’t stop.” Fenris continued trailing kisses down his body, running lips across his balls and pressing his nose at the dip between hip and torso, filling his lungs with the masculine scent.

He turned his head to drag his tongue along the length of Hawke’s cock and took him deeply into his mouth, sucking firmly and bobbing his head while swirling his tongue against the tip. Garrett groaned loudly and sat up quickly. Fenris released him from his mouth “Hawke, lay back down you will hurt yourself.”

Hawke smiled wickedly. “I’m fine and we both know it Fen.” Garrett looked him in the eye and moved slightly forward causing Fenris to lean backward slightly. He watched as Garrett grabbed him by the hips and bent himself almost in half to prove his words.  As the dark head hovered over his cock he murmured “I want to taste you. Fen”   Hawke lowered his mouth onto Fenris' cock, the warm wet sucking tearing a loud moan from his lips.

Anders burst into the room. “Hawke are you alright…” Garrett completely ignored Anders and continued sucking and licking. Fenris, however, met his gaze through half lidded eyes and wove his fingers into Hawke’s hair possessively. Not a word was spoken and Anders quietly turned and went back through the doorway leaving them alone.

Fenris kissed the top of Garrett’s head and ran his hands across his back, panting and moaning as Hawke’s mouth pleasantly tortured him. He purred as Garrett’s mouth worked its way up his body until their lips met in a searing kiss.  Fenris reached for Garrett’s hand and wove their fingers together pressing them against his heart.   Garrett rested his forehead against Fenris’ chest and murmured “I love you Fen, with all of my heart. I want you now. I want you inside me.”

Fenris placed a hand against Garrett’s jaw and tilted his head up devouring his lips with his own. He pressed himself against Hawke’s chest, his arm wrapping tightly around his lover. When the kiss finally ended Fenris nuzzled against his neck and growled “Turn around Amatus.”

Garrett carefully maneuvered around on the small bed and put his back to Fenris.  He pulled him against his chest letting his hard length rest in the cleft of Hawke’s ass.

He grazed his lips across Hawke’s shoulder placing kisses and bites along the bare skin before gently pushing him forward so he was lying flat across the bed. Fenris caressed and kissed along Hawke’s back pressing him into the mattress with his body, lightly grinding against him.

He reached down passed the mattress fumbling along the floor for the pot of ointment he’d placed there earlier. He scooped out a bit of the contents rubbing it onto his cock before running his slicked hand across Hawke’s hole teasingly.

Garret gasped and shut his eyes, dropping his head forward and pushing his hips backward against his hand. Fenris reached lower to slowly stroke himself as he gently inserted a finger into his lover, thrusting it in and out making Hawke moan.

Hearing Garrett respond to his touch completely undid Fenris every time. He took a deep breath and briefly stopped stroking to steadying himself. He slowly inserted a second finger and as Garrett’s hips began to buck against his hand he gently worked him open; Hawke’s whimpers shooting straight to his cock. “Yes.  Let me hear you Amatus. Moan for me. Don’t hold back.” Garrett was quick to comply, letting another loud groan fill the room.

Fenris let his fingers slip out as knelt behind Garrett and pressed the head of his cock into him.  He took a few more steadying breaths before placing his hands against Garrett's chest and pulling him up and against his hips as he began thrusting. Garrett panted with pleasure and reached behind him to grab Fenris’ leg, eagerly meeting each thrust.

Fasta Vaas he felt so good! He leaned slightly forward draping himself across Hawke’s back keeping his arms wrapped around him. Garrett let his head drop back against Fenris’ shoulder as the elf’s hips began quick deep thrusts. Hawke continued to moan loudly beneath him “yes! Yes, that’s it Fen! That feels so good!”

Fenris reached between Hawke’s legs and stroked him with each thrust of his hips. Garrett was no longer speaking coherently but continued to make noises that were getting higher in pitch with each drive of his hips.

Fenris slowed his pace and whispered in Hawke’s ear “On your back Amatus.” Garrett nodded eagerly and when Fenris slipped out of him he dropped onto the cot and rolled onto his back, legs spread and arms raised to grasp Fenris’ shoulders. Fenris slowly pushed back into Garrett laying across his chest, rolling his hips slowly, and lowered his mouth to taste Garrett’s lips.

“Fen, oh Fen you feel so good.” He felt Garrett slid his hand between them, gently tugging his own cock in time with Fenris’ thrusts. He knelt back slightly and hooked one of Garrett’s legs over his shoulder, keeping the slow pace but thrusting a bit harder.

Garrett groaned beneath him as Fenris’ lips grazed the back of his knee and trailed kisses across his calf before licking the sole of his foot as he continued to thrust. He sucked on his toes and Hawke moaned loudly increasing the pace of his hand.

“Fen…Fen…Maker, Now!” He watched Garrett come apart beneath him, hips shuddering and come spurting across his chest and hand. The gloriously fucked-out bliss on Garrett’s face pushed Fenris over the edge and with a few more thrusts of his hips he shuddered and spilled into Hawke.

When his hips stilled he collapsed on top of Hawke and felt the strong arms wrap around his waist. He kissed whatever skin was within reach of his lips and gently stroked Hawke’s hair.


	4. Chapter 4

Garrett was the first to get his wits about him. “Well that was pretty incredible.” He stroked Fenris’ back and chuckled quietly, murmuring “Probably a bit more than Anders bargained for but it does serve him right for trying to manipulate the situation.”

Fenris lifted his head from Garrett’s chest and grunted. “So you were aware of his machinations?” Hawke grinned. “I heard you two yelling at each other. It’s what woke me. And Anders is not the most subtle flirt. I may have been out of it but I could feel his hands all over me.”

Fenris scowled at the thought. Garrett brushed a stray lock of white hair from his face. “He needs to accept that although I love him and he’s a dear friend, I’m not _in_ love with him. I’m in love with you.” Fenris relaxed and lowered his head against Hawke’s chest.

Garrett tightened his grip around his shoulders and Fenris thought how wonderful it felt to be able to be with the man he loved. And then he began to feel a bit sad for Anders…not that he’d ever admit as much to the mage.

Garrett shifted under him and kissed his forehead. “Let’s get dressed and go home love. I’ll stop back tomorrow to let Anders check the wound and take out the stitches. Right now I want to sleep in our bed snuggled against you without fear that one of us is going to fall off the mattress.”

Fenris was only too happy to agree and rolled off Garrett to find his discarded clothes. He looked down at himself. “I want a bath first though.” Garrett winked “Maybe we both need one.” Once dressed, Fenris smiled and reached for Hawke’s hand. They wove their fingers together and left the clinic, quietly closing the door behind them and headed home.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you enjoyed this by leaving a comment or two and also let me know if you have any feedback for me. I'm open to suggestions for future stories so feel free to leave those too.


End file.
